The Path I Should Take
by ahniya-sama
Summary: Allen Walker became an exorcist not because he wanted to save the world, but because he wanted to destroy it. suck at summaries! but anyway, it's another twisted allen!
1. Chapter 1: Their chance meeting

**H**ey guys, it's been quite a while since I went back here to actually write a story, well there's only one reason as to why i failed to do so, I got addicted to another anime ?(d-grayman ..just recently) got **LAZY** I mean **BUSY and then blah blah blah blah blah**, yeah the same old lame excuse again, heheh don't mind me! well My mind's too twisted everyday...errr...today hahah so i wrote this! hope you like it!

**AND DON'T FORGET THE REVIEWS, I'M WARNING YOU! _ JUST KIDDING**

and so... please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: D-GRAYMAN IS NOT...** mine :'(( sobs

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** Their chance meeting

* * *

"Mana"

A soft voice echoed inside an old abandoned mansion.

"With you gone, I have gained another reason to hate this world all over again."

He was sitting on a chair next to an old grand piano in the center of the creaking mansion. The darkness that surrounds the place makes it hard for people to see, but one can really tell that it was no place for a child of his age to wander off to.

The swift flash of lightning illuminated the inside of the building for a second, revealing the ruined place and the face of the innocent child. From his looks and size, he was no more than six years old in age. He moved his hand a bit and slowly placed it on the keys of the huge instrument, he started playing a simple tune but he was interrupted by another lightning flash, this time accompanied by a loud thunder, and the sudden appearance of an unknown man with a pink pumpkin headed umbrella. He was already standing next to him before he even noticed.

"Konbanwa!" it greeted without opening his mouth which was stuck with a large evil grin.

The boy looked at the man emotionlessly with his dull silver eyes.

"It's quite strange for a little child to be in here alone, aren't you scared?" the man asked still smiling.

The boy just stared at him for the next few seconds before he averted his eyes back to the grand piano and resumed playing it.

The man touched his hat in curiosity and, ofcourse, a little annoyance since he was entirely ignored. He stared back at the little boy and said, "You have quite a skill in the piano, were you the one who made that piece?"

The boy stopped playing again and looked at the man with his ever-emotionless eyes, "No, I just heard it from a music box in an antique shop and copied it".

The man was a little surprised as he examined the kid, to be honest, he was impressed by his talent.

"That tune sure sounds sad, are you feeling the same way too?" the fat man asked again.

"I should be.." the boy replied, much to the surprise of the man he was talking to.

"..But I can only feel anger and hatred" his small childish voice said that revealed a hint of darkness in it.

The man's eternal grin grew even more, "would you mind telling me why? I might be able to help?"

The little boy tilted his head and his deep stare befell upon the person infront of him, "I lost the one person who accepted me" the boy said still wearing an impassive face, wondering if the man could really help him.

"I can bring him back to you if you want!" the man said.

"You…. Can?" The boy wondered.

"you just need to call him back and this thing here would be his new body!" the man said as he showed the kid a skeleton attached to metal bars that made it look like a toy in a plastic frame, but more terrifying in that case.

It only took a few second before a loud scream was heard.

* * *

"MANA!"

...

* * *

Blood spilled from his left eye, its silver color turned into a black orb with red rings around it. His red hair became snow white. The boy just stood there and remained motionless.

"I curse you!"

"I curse you!" The skeleton said as he moved towards the boy he just injured. The kid was staring at him with his dull eyes and dry expression that didn't even show a sign of emotion, but at the corner of his eyes are small balls of tears that seemed to be suppressed hard enough to prevent it from falling down his cheek. The blood, though, cannot be stopped. The child swept it away before it even slide down.

"I really am a hateful child, aren't I, Mana?" the little boy said before his hand started moving on its own and destroyed the thing that wants to kill him. Destroy the only person he trusted. Destroy the only human he loved.

* * *

….

"I love you"

"Please destroy me"

It said before the boy's hand delivered the final blow reducing the man to a pile of unrecognizable ashes. He had seen the figure that had floated behind its back before it vanished the moment he destroyed Mana. But he ignored it and instead, he fell down on his knees as if he has no energy left at all. The pain on his eye was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside him.

The evil fat man who watched the scenario unfold before his eyes, still kept his annoying grin. Probably thinking of killing the boy before he grew up as a threat and turn into a new enemy that'll halt his plans. He was astonished and angered at the same time because he lost a new akuma, but then he is curious as to what the boy would do by now, and so, he listened further.

The boy is down on the floor looking at the ashes, his mind was set on a single matter that he failed to recognize anything around him even the fat man.

"This nightmare world, its people and its despicable God hates me" he muttered loud enough for the man to hear.

"….but I didn't care because I despised them even more than they despise me", he continued

"Besides, I have long abandoned them and so they did to me".

"I didn't mind at all, because I have you…" the boy said

"I thought that…. As long as I'm with you, I won't need anything else…but…." The boy cut off his statements and stood up slowly and walked toward the grand piano. The fat man seriously thought that the boy had lost his mind.

"Nee, Mana, would you mind hearing the piece I composed?"

"I've been working on it for quite a long time now, well, I was supposed to let you hear it, once I 'm done…" he said with a soft smile.

".. But as you can see, I didn't get the chance"

"Relo, relo! Earl-tama! That boy is talking to himself, relo!

"Shh!" the Earl whispered to his noisy umbrella and turned his eyes back to the boy.

"I just finished it yesterday" the boy said as he started playing a very familiar song. Before he even finished the first part of the song, the Earl had already recognized the tune and for some reason he felt a very warm feeling that is brought by the lonely melody. For a little boy to make his own piece is strange enough but the fact that what he plays is exactly the same as "that" is even more amusing and at the same time terrifying.

"rero! Earl-tama! That couldn't be….. brggghhh!" the Earl had covered his golem's mouth to stop it from chattering as he wanted to hear the nostalgic tune up to it's end, but before the boycould reache the last few notes, he ruined it by slamming his hand over the keys releasing such a disharmonized sound of random notes out of anger, distress, confusion and enlightenment, much to the Earl's dismay.

"It doesn't matter" the boy exclaimed.

"You're gone.." he stood up quickly and looked blankly at nothing.

"…because I destroyed you" the child said with a dark shadow covering his eyes.

"Now, I don't have to keep this hatred any more" he paused for a moment before a wide grin carved onto his lips.

"I'm going to destroy this world as I destroyed you!" the little boy said with an evil smile making the Earl chuckle, those are certainly not the right words that must come out of a 6-year old child, well perhaps everything about this boy isn't childish and human-like at all, except from his innocent appearance. He walked closer to the boy again as he clapped his hands lightly.

"I am the duke of the millennium, but you can also call me Earl" the fat man said bowing a little as a sign of politeness while he introduced himself.

"Would you mind telling me your name, little boy?" he asked.

"Why should I tell my name to a man who almost killed me, when he's asking for it too casually?" the boy threw the question back at the Earl in the most peculiar and sarcastic way which made the Earl laugh a little.

"And why should a helpless boy asked me straight like that when he knew that I could kill him?" the Earl replied

"Because…. It doesn't matter" the boy added

"Hmm?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm dead, as a matter of fact I would be more than happy" the boy answered

"But I guess dying means escaping, and I wouldn't get the chance to destroy this nightmare…" the kid muttered.

"You really are a strange kid, aren't you?"The Earl said in response "if I'm too suspicious for you, then I might as well give you one good reason to tell me your name…"

"Reason?"

"Like you, I hate this rotten world and I'm currently in the middle of destroying it" the man explained

The boy stared in wonder when finally, he let a few words escape from his mouth "Allen…..My name is Allen Walker, Duke."

"Hmm? What a cute name! The earl said happily "another thing, my boy,"

"From what I heard, you're the one who made that piece earlier, am I right?"

The boy tilted his head in question, "what about it?"

"Well, Allen-chan, that song is exactly alike as the one that my late brother used to play… the earl explained, "And so I think that you're him, considering the fact that you are together with that man's sibling"

"Does that mean you're Mana's brother too?" Allen asked impassively.

The earl chuckled at the response he got, he was expecting the boy to be shocked by his revelation but instead, he asked a rather irrelevant question, "_he is a child indeed" _the earl thought to himself.

"I'm afraid not, Allen chan." The earl continued "Mana was his brother by blood, that's before he became my brother"

Allen was puzzled and he couldn't really get anything that the Earl said but his thoughts were interrupted when the Earl suddenly stretched out his hands and offered them to him," would you like to become a part of my family, dear Allen-chan?".

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

Sorry for the late update! well, I'm busy with work, yeah I'm only 15 but I'm working on a networking company :))

anyway thanks for the reviews from these** lovely **people who appreciated my work -**Kureru, TabiCaracu, signrain, isthisparadise, TheSequeltoLife, MaiFireFlower**

****And thanks to those who fav it too :)) here's the next chapter! enjoy ^^

DIS**CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN !****  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: **Decision

* * *

Allen woke up in a dim-lighted room. He found himself on a soft couch. He opened his eyes slightly and saw three people crowding around him. He stared at each of them in wonder, there is a girl with spiky bluish black hair, dark grey skin, and a pair of big golden eyes. The second one is a boy, poking his face gleefully, he has a long blond hair with a weird lamp-like thingy on top of it, he had stitches on his mouth, and thick makeup. The third person was grinning sheepishly as he touch Allen's silver hair, the boy had black hair and, again, thick makeup. They both had the same skin and eye color as the girl. What caught Allen's attention the most were the strange line of markings on their foreheads.

"Nee! Nee! He's up! He's up!" the girl exclaimed, "Oh! He's so much cuter when he's awake! I wanna' strangle.. I mean hug him!" she added.

"You can't do that rhode" the black haired boy with the make up said as he pointed a gun towards the golden-haired boy's head "you'll end up killing him" .

"Yeah! Yeah! He'll get killed! Hee! Hee!" the other boy agreed , pointing his gun at his brother, too.

"Urusei! Jasdevi" rhode demanded.

"Naa! Sennen ko, now that he's awake, would you mind telling us why you brought this little exorcist here?" a young man asked as he flip through the pages of a book.

"you sure are impatient, Tyki-pon" the earl chuckled at his brother's sudden curiosity " Just let them play with him a little more" he said looking at the direction of Allen and the three others.

Tyki sighed "Please stop calling me that".

"Hey kid! What's up with this silver white hair?" Debitto asked while playing with Allen's hair "It's so silky and much prettier than Jasdero's"

"It sure is hee!" Jasdero agreed as he, too, started ruining Allen's hair, annoying the boy.

"Stop it" he said plainly as he tried his best to get up. But instead of doing as they were told, the twins' eyes grew big and sparkles came shimmering out of it.

"This is bad, Jasdero! We're catching Rhode's shota-con illness!" Debitto whispered to his twin.

"It's disgusting, Hee! Hee!" Jasdero nodded.

The both of them received heavy punches from Rhode who just happened to be standing next to them.

"I don't have such an illness!"she protested.

Rhode turned her eyes back to Allen, changing it immediately from a death glare meant especially for the twins, into an admiring glimmering gaze as he look at the boy. It's not true that she had that shota-con illness whatsoever, she's not particularly fond of little kids to that extent at all, but she couldn't understand why she like this white-haired child as if she had known him for a very long time, as if he was a family member.

Allen stared at the three of them with a clear hint of irritation, though Rhode just adored him more and ignored his gaze.

"Sennen ko! Can I keep him?" Rhode said "I promise I won't kill him, I'll just turn him into a living doll and play with him"

"Oh sorry dear, you can't do that" The earl replied

"Eh? Why!" Rhode complained

"Because Allen is already a part of our family, It would be rude to treat him as a doll"

"But can I still play with him?" Rhode asked excitedly.

"Ofcourse! Ofcourse

"Sennen ko, what do you mean "part of the family"?" Tyki asked curiously

"Oh yes! Tyki-pon, I nearly forgot" the earl said while patting the head of a black cat that is sitting on his huge lap.

"As you can see, I found this boy in an abandoned mansion, playing a simple music box tune on an old grand piano, he has lost his foster parent, Mana Walker, and I offered to bring him back for him" the earl narrated.

They are alarmed at the sound of that man's name.

"Don't get too excited! My dears" The earl laughed at their weird expressions.

"He destroyed the akuma with his innocence, and afterwards, he began playing a very familiar piece, he said he made it himself.." the earl stated

"….And It was the exact same melody that I and the fourteenth used to play to control our beloved ark…" the earl continued, his eyes narrowed and his voice became serious but his grin remained in place "Allen Walker … has the licence of the musician. He is the player" the earl revealed.

"H-he's the traitor's….. player?" the twins blurted out.

"In that case, he must be killed with no delay, Sennen ko" Rhode exclaimed in a sad, worried voice.

The Earl made no opinion to their reactions, he was expecting it from the start, even he would've react that way…but, he has been thinking about that matter for quite a while now...

"You know, my children dear, there's something I've yet to discern regarding that boy…" the earl said

"He had this unusual hatred and anger towards the world, it's people and it's god…" He continued

"well, all those low-life humans are the same, venting their mistakes and misfortunes to the world, that's just normal, right?" Debitto explained

"yeah, they're stupid! Hee!"

The Earl chuckled at their response "It wasn't just a usual human grudge, I've felt it myself". The Noahs are surprised with the Earl's statement , It was rare for him to show interest on something , after all.

"It seems to have rooted from a much deeper cause that even Allen himself is not aware.."He said with his permanently disturbing grin.

"huh?" is Debitto's immediate reply.

"We can't understand, Hee, hee!"

"Baka, Jasdevi" Rhode said in a low-monotone voice as she stood up and walk closer to the Earl.

"What? Who're you callin' idiot?"Debitto shouted,

"Tell me, when I say "innocence" what can you feel?" Rhode asked. The twins were dumbfounded and stared at her, wondering what that "cursed material" had to do with the current conversation.

"I can feel deep hatred!" a huge man said as he suddenly barged in the room, creating a huge banging sound.

"As expected of the one carrying "Noah's wrath" Rhode said with an evil smile.

"You're late, skin" Debitto said

Skin bowed his head slightly to the Earl as a sign of apology.

"Oh, right! I do hate innocence!" Debitto exclaimed "I always feel like destroying it the moment I layed my eyes on it!"

"Right hee! Hee!"

"How about "exorcists" or "low humans"? She asked again

"We want to kill them! Hee hee"

"Same as I" Rhode agreed

"..And where do you suppose this hatred came from?" Rhode asked further.

With that said, the twins have finally came into a decent conclusion..

"Noah's memories" they both said in a serious tone

"Exactly!" Rhode said "Our deep hatred to the false god, the corrupted world and the shameless humans… they all originated deep within "Noah's memories". Memories that came from the genes we inherited"

"That's what I've been thinking about" the Earl chuckled

"So you're saying that Allen walker has Noah's memories that hasn't fully awakened yet" Tyki said

"hai, hai, Tyki-pon" the earl replied

"Sennen ko, will you stop with the weird nicknames already?" Tyki complained ".. Anyway, there's something I wanted to confirm" he added

Everyone's attention turned to tyki..

"Mana Walker was his foster parent, He can play the music to control the ark and… he's a noah.." Tyki stated.

"don't you think that every information about him leads to the 14th?" "I don't think that he's a Noah by chance…. It seems more like a plan" tyki continued

"As expected of Tyki-pon" The earl laughed a bit "You are indeed right"

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" Debitto complained

"Allen Walker isn't a Noah by chance" the Earl explained "He will be the vessel that the 14th noah, Neah walker, will use"

"It was very unfortunate for Allen-chan, ofcourse. When I killed him, Neah probably didn't have the chance to pick a vessel himself, so maybe he just took a random one, and allen-chan was that unlucky person who'll have his consciousness disappear and be taken over by the traitor who betrayed us." The Earl said

"If the 14th returns, then we'll be in a serious trouble! That just means that we really have to kill that kid" Debitto shouted, ignoring the fact that Allen was listening to them ever since the beginning.

"Don't you worry, my children, I'll make sure that Neah's consciousness will be the one to disappear instead of Allen's" The Earl said confidently which made his family wonder if he can actually do that. But knowing him, he will do what he said he would.

Having heard their conversation up to the last point, Allen quickly stood up and got to his feet

"NO!" allen shouted "I AM ALLEN WALKER!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE "14TH" OR WHATEVR YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Hey watch your words! Kid!" Debitto shouted "You don't know who you're talking to!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF KNOWING SO!" He blurted out as he stormed out of the room.

"OI! YOU PUNK! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Debitto shouted, planning to follow the boy, but Tyki grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him "It's okay" Tyki assured "Just leave it to me"

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen was wondering around the city painted in white. He couldn't find a way out of that strange place and he ended up getting lost. He went inside one of the rooms and he found himself in a spacious one, there's nothing much to look at inside it, just a couch and a beautiful white piano. Allen was attracted to the huge instrument. He walked towards it and touched the keys gently and he started playing the melody of the 14th, he was interrupted when he heard someone call his name, he glanced up at the mirrors on the wall that reflected the room, but to his surprise, he didn't see his reflection at all, there was someone else right there, someone else is playing the piano and not him, he looked at it intently as it looked at him, it was a figure that lacks any possible physical distinction, he can't tell if it's human or not, it's a strange figure, indeed. He walked closer to mirror, raising his hand up, intending to touch it, It did the same to him. When their hands are about to meet, a black butterfly emitting a purple aura landed on the surface of the mirror and with a blink of an eye, the glass shattered into millions of pieces. Allen just stood there, disregarding the shards of glass that might injure him, Tyki grabbed his tiny hand and pulled him away from the broken mirror.

"Are you an idiot. Shounen?" Tyki said "You could've been hurt" he continued as he sucked the "Teaze" back to his palms.

"Said the person who broke the mirror in my face" Allen replied sarcastically.

"wha?" "Well, I can't argue with that, but I did it because you look like you've seen a ghost, shounen!" Tyki explained ."_is he really a kid?" he thought to himself._

"It's Allen, Tyki-pon" The boy replied

"Just Tyki, The earl only adds that silly suffix to annoy me"

"pon… Tyki-pon…. It IS silly" Allen agreed

"that's why I told you not to call me that, Shounen!" Tyki complained

"It's ALLEN! TY-KI-PON!" Allen shouted

"It's even more annoying when you say it, Shounen, so will you please stop it?"

"It's just fair since you won't stop calling me "shounen" Tyki-pon" allen teased which left Tyki speechless.

Tyki sat on the couch and looked at the boy with his narrow golden eyes, He lighted a cigarette and started talking.

"Just so you know, Shounen, we're not forcing you to side with us" he explained

Allen played the piano, pretending not to listen to the one talking to him. But Tyki still continued with what he's saying.

"after all, you're not just a Noah, You're an exorcist as well.." he continued.

Allen stopped playing and glanced back at Tyki. "Exorcist?" he said in question.

"I see, the Earl hasn't explained anything to you." "very well, Exorcists are humans that are granted the power to destroy our plans. They are given the substance called "God's crystal" also known as the innocence, to fight our akumas and save their pitiful lives. There are only a few of them though, and they are gathered in an organization called "the black order". Tyki explained "In short, they are the desperate group of people who doesn't want to die, they are serving a false god and uses it as an excuse to fight the inevitable destruction of the world which will be brought about by "us" the Noah ichizoku, and the Duke of the millennium"

"You may think of us as the bad guy. After all, you, too, are carrying innocence in that left arm of yours" Tyki said as he look at allen who remained silent and emotionless "And ofcourse, I think you want to save them and the wo…" Tyki was cut off by Allen's unexpected answer

"Don't make me laugh!" He said coldly

"who would want to save those treacherous humans and their filthy world?" Allen continued leaving Tyki in a state of shock.

"ah…." Tyki muttered

"Don't get me wrong, Tyki-pon, I joined the duke not because of any childish thought and the need of someone to rely on, it's all because we share a common interest" Allen explained "I wanted the destruction of this nightmare world" he said in a soft but cold voice, unfit for a child.

"…" Tyki remained silent and he can only stare at him with surprised eyes

"Don't be too surprised, we're family, right?" Allen said with a small genuine smile. Tyki was surprised again, it was the first time he saw the kid smile "_what the heck is going on in this child's twisted mind?"_

"Are you seriously a 7-year old kid, shounen?" Tyki asked

"no, I'm 6, Tyki-pon" He said, still smiling, only a mere second passed when he took off the smile and replaced it with his serious face like earlier.

"So, how do you know that a person is an exorcist?" He asked suddenly

"ah-uh they're always wearing a black uniform with a rose cross embedded into it" Tyki explained "there are silver linings in the cloth if it's just a normal exorcist and gold linings if it's a general, watch out for them, shounen"

"Tyki-pon, How do I get outside?" Allen asked

"hmm? " Tyki looked at him curiously

"Don't worry, I have no intention of running away, I just want to go out for a bit, you can come with me if you want to make sure" Allen explained

"fine, fine Shounen" Tyki agreed "but we'll be out only for an hour, perhaps the duke won't get mad if I'm with you"

Allen's dull grey eyes widened as if he was delighted . "getting excited over something like that, now I see that you are no doubt, a child, shounen" Tyki said looking at allen

"I AM a child, stupid Tyki-pon" Allen said "What's there to doubt?" he asked

"Everything", Tyki whispered to himself

"well, shounen, since you're the player, or maybe I should say, the musician himself, all you need to do is play the melody of the 14th and wish for an exit", he explained.

….

"Tyki took allen out for a walk! I wanna go too!" Rhode complained as she sat roughly on a chair making it tilt slightly backwards. "It's so unfair!" she added

"now, now Rhode, you may take Allen out some other time, too" The earl said

"che! That kid's a pain in the neck, how did Tyki manage to calm him down?" Debitto said

"Tyki is good with children hee! Hee!" Jasdero added

* * *

"Oi! Shounen, what do you want to do?" Tyki asked

Allen glanced back at Tyki "I'm hungry" he said

"hmm, then let's go eat there" tyki said pointing to a restaurant

* * *

"…. And lastly, grilled beef with mushrooms." Allen said, finally, after naming a lot of dishes that the waitress' notebook couldn't handle.

"O-okay, I'll be back, sir" the waitress said with amazed eyes, probably thinking if the boy could eat all of it.

"you sure have a big appetite, Shounen" Tyki said

* * *

After eating,

"well, it's time to go back, we've spent more than an hour already, and it's getting late, Shounen" Tyki said following allen's trail.

"But I haven't done anything interesting yet, all we did was eat" Allen protested

"and whose fault do you think it is?" Tyki said

Allen suddenly stopped walking, he is staring at the crowd of people.

"What is it, Shounen?" Tyki asked

"It's a street performance" Allen replied as he walked towards the crowd, and tyki followed after him.

Allen was caught inside the big crowd and he was pushed by a lot of merry people, separating him from Tyki. He forced his way out and when he finally managed to get through them, he looked around and saw that his companion is nowhere in sight… "Tyki-pon?" he whispered to himself. His silver eyes examined his surroundings and began walking, trying to trace his steps before they got separated.

He's been walking and looking for half an hour already, there's still no sign of the tall, young man or the strange "ark gate" that they left behind. The streets and houses that he passed through doesn't seem to be the one they took earlier. Allen stopped at a dead end, he closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, it was only then that he admitted, "I'm lost".

* * *

"Where did that child wander off to?" tyki said to himself as he scanned the area " did he ran away? But that's impossible"

Tyki called three akumas in the town and ordered them to look for a white haired boy, with innocence in his left arm… "…Once you found him, bring him to me" he said "..and don't even think about killing him, you mustn't hurt him" Tyki instructed.

"yes! Noah-sama" the akumas said in chorus.

* * *

….

The people on the streets began decreasing in numbers, night is approaching so the vendors have closed their stalls already, and after a few more hours, there is no one left anymore. Allen started walking around again and he heard the sound of footsteps from behind him. He glanced back and set his gaze on the two strangers that his eyes caught. They are both wearing black coats with silver linings, and embedded on it, was the "rose cross".

"Exorcists" he whispered.

"eh? Rei! Look over there" the girl exorcist said as she run towards allen.

"Oi fina! Wait up" the other exorcist shouted.

"Hey kid, what're you doing here this late?" Fina asked as she pat Allen's head

Allen stared at her with his cold silver eyes, "I'm lost" he replied.

"you shouldn't be out here on your own, kid, you'll get killed in a matter of second" Rei teased

"Don't say that! You're scaring him" Fina scolded his friend and turned her eyes back to allen "then how about we help you get home?" she proposed

Allen nodded and the girl grabbed his right hand. He though to himself "_I'll have these humans lead me back to Tyki-pon…and afterwards…" _Allen's eyes narrowed and dark shadow surrounded it, his lips formed an evil grin.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked as they walk

"Allen Walker"

"how old are you, Allen-chan?"

"6"

"You have a really strange hair color, kid, was it natural?" Rei asked

Allen didn't really notice the sudden change in his hair color, or rather, he didn't really care about it. Besides it reminded him of Mana's curse along with his eye.

"It's cursed" Allen replied coldly. Rei noticed Allen's sudden change in mood so he didn't bother asking anymore questions.

"What does your guardian look like?" Fina asked

"uhm.. He's wearing a black suit, he has a hat…. Curly black hair…."Allen explained, trying to recall Tyki's appearance.

After a lot of walking, Allen suddenly stopped, making the exorcists wonder.

"Found him" he said

"huh?" Rei wondered "where?"

The exorcists froze when they felt a dangerous presence behind them, they turned around and saw a tall young man.

"more like "I" found "you", Shounen" Tyki said walking towards allen and the exorists' direction.

"W-who the hell are you?" Rei shouted " are you an akuma? "

"Akuma?, that's insulting" Tyki chuckled "speaking of akuma, I sent Three level 2 to find you, shounen" he added, walking closer to allen and the exorcists.

"But they're all so useless" Tyki said

"Stay away! What do you want from Allen-chan?" Fina exclaimed

Tyki stopped and laughed hardly, "Oi shounen! Will you cut the crap already?" he said

"Eh? But I was enjoying the show, Baka tyki-pon" Allen complained

"A-Allen-chan?" Fina looked at Allen with confused eyes.

"Thanks for the help, Exorcists" Allen told her. He activated his innocence and slashed the girl. To be honest, Tyki was shocked, again.

"FINA!" Rei exclaimed, he activated his innocence in a form of 2 short blades and aimed at Allen, but before he could even get close, Tyki had placed his hand in his chest using his Noah abilities, and threatened to pull his heart out if he even dared to make a single move.

"JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Rei asked Tyki angrily.

"Since it's just manners to introduce ourselves and since you're going to DIE anyway, perhaps I shall tell you.." Tyki said, his hand still inside Rei "I am Tyki Mikk, it's a pleasure meeting you, exorcist"

"I am from the "Noah clan", the true apostles of the REAl god, We inherited superhuman genes which makes us superior from you low-life, We and the Duke of the millennium will be the one to brought about the destruction of this boring world" Tyki explained, making Rei's eyes widen in shock.

Rei turned his gaze at Allen, he couldn't believe that a small child was able to do something as terrible as slashing an actual human being.

"Y-YOU! WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Rei shouted at Allen "You're left hand is innocence!" "You're an accommodator! An exorcist .. just like us! So why?" he continued "WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING US?...WHY ARE YOU SIDING WITH THEM!"

"Oh, you want to know?" Tyki whispered in his ear

"It's because I'm a "noah" too" Allen revealed before Tyki mentioned anything "Isn't that amazing, I'm an accommodator of the accursed innocence and at the same time, an ally of the Millennium Earl who will wipe out all you hateful humans with your ugly world and False God" He continued with his cold emotionless face.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Rei protested

"Believe it or not, It's true" Tyki said

"I forgot to say, Mr. Exorcist" Allen muttered "You shouldn't be out here so open,… I can kill you in less than a second" he said while smiling innocently, he raised his left arm and slashed the exorcist.

"I have to say, Shounen, I'm really surprised" Tyki said "I didn't expect you to end their lives yourself"

"Shut up, Tyki-pon" Allen replied.

Allen stared at the exorcists bathing on their own puddle of blood. He saw that "Fina" was still alive and she's looking at him. Crying.

Allen walked towards her and he crouched down. Tyki, on the other hand, was watching him from behind.

"Are you too scared to die?" Allen asked her.

Fina tried her best to lift her hand up and she managed to make it. She touched Allen's childish face and stared at him, tears still flowing out of her eyes.

"n-no" She said in almost a whisper "I-I'm just….. sad"

"….t-that you… lost…" She inhaled heavily and tried her best to stay alive

"l-lost…. Y-your…way" she said flashing a small forced smile before she closed her eyes...permanently

Allen touched the cold hand that fell on the hard ground. Somehow, he felt something heavy on his chest. He couldn't explain it. He stood up.

"No" he said.

"I didn't lost my way, Exorcist" Allen looked at the dead person lying on the ground as if it was nothing and unimportant, he closed his Dull silver eyes shut, he felt… empty. "I just found it".

"Tyki-pon, let's go back" He said walking towards the man.

"_leave everything that happened on this day behind" _Allen thought to himself.

* * *

"_Through adversity, keep walking…. And never stop until your life ends"_

* * *

A familiar phrase flashed in his mind as he walked towards his chosen path.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER :)**

** see you again :)**

**Don't forget the REVIEWS, it motivates me!**


End file.
